


A morning in Lestallum

by RaspberryEchinacea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryEchinacea/pseuds/RaspberryEchinacea
Summary: Gladio admires his sleeping boyfriend and then...





	A morning in Lestallum

**Author's Note:**

> Small Gladnis drabble I wrote.  
> Check @hanatsuki89's amazing art of it. http://hanatsuki89.tumblr.com/post/172807652263/this-was-born-thanks-to-raspberryandechinacea-s !

Gladio woke up welcomed by the dim light of dawn; he closed his eyes for a moment because of the brightness and then glanced at the person lying beside him. Ignis was still asleep, unaffected by the sun slowly illuminating the room and by Gladio, who was looking at him with love, lips curved in a smile.  
They arrived in Lestallum by late afternoon after a long road trip often disrupted by fights against daemons and they then had dinner late in the evening because Ignis had to go to the market to find some ingredients for a new recipe. Such recipe wasn't much appreciated by Noctis who, as usual, moved aside the vegetables on his plate despite his adviser's reprimands and exasperated sighs.  
After dinner, they were all exhausted so once back in their room Ignis and Gladio didn't talk much; after some mumbling about his highness' repulsion towards vegetables, the adviser quickly fell asleep.  
The sun filled the room and Gladio's smile deepened: he was mesmerized by the way the light was hitting Ignis' peaceful face and playing with his features. The adviser's regular and soft breath was the only perceivable sound in the room. Time had stopped, even the clock stilled; suddenly they weren't in a hotel in Lestallum but in a calm and ethereal cloud, far away from noise, daemons and pain. That place belonged to them alone, bathing in light.  
Then Gladio sneezed.  
He instantly pressed his hand on the mouth, his loving gaze turning into a horrified one. Like a kid hoping his mother didn't notice he just broke her precious and favourite vase, Gladio held his breath hoping Ignis didn't hear the thunder-like sneeze, despite being well aware of his beloved's light sleep.  
“Gladiolus?” Ignis opened his eyes.  
“Fuck!”  
The way Ignis called his name reminded him when he swapped his plate with Noctis'.


End file.
